Nuestro Destino
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Resumen completo dentro, capitulo unico


**Resumen:** Por asares del destino, dos almas que estaba destinadas a amarse, se encontraron de nuevo para así poder expresarse el amor que no había podido demostrarse tiempo atrás.

**Rango:** Lime Para mayores 16 años.

**Categoría:** Romance y Drama.

**Pareja:** IonxEsther

NOTA: Los personajes de Trinity Blood, no me perteneces, son propiedad de

Sunao Yoshida

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez, pero él no puede olvidarla, caminaba por donde hace tiempo, había paseado con ella, recuerda todo eso como si hubiera sido ayer, pese que la estancia que ella tuvo a su lado en su Imperio, no había sido como él hubiera querido, aun así la paso bien por que ella estaba a su lado. Aquel jovencito de ojos camersi y cabello rubio, él sabia muy bien en por que se sentía así y es por que se había enamorado de ella, su ángel, aun recuerda cuando la conocía, al inicio, sentía un gran odio por ella, solo por ser Terrena, pero ella le dio su amistad y eso le hizo ver que no todo era tan malo como pensaba, se fue encariñando con ella, hasta que llego ese momento, se quedo perdidamente enamorado de ella de su ángel… de Esther Blanchett. No sabe como fue que paso, solo paso, cuando ella le dio su amistad, él comenzó a tratar con ella, hasta que en él floreció aquel sentimiento llamado amor. Camino hasta la terraza viendo las hermosas estrellas de la noche.

-Esther-. Susurra suavemente.-Te amo-. Aquellas palabras son llevadas por el viento.

Una vez dicho eso se pierde en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la aventura que vivo junto a su primer y único amor, el cual no ha podido olvidar. Comenzó a caminar solo por el que ahora era su mansión, antes de su abuela, ya tenia nuevos sirvientes que le ayuden en todo lo que necesitaba pero eso no era lo que él deseaba por lo que en verdad quería, no lo podía tener, ya que ella había sido coronada y ahora tenia una labor y obligación.

-Aunque estés lejos-. Susurra.-Yo te sigo amado, Esther-. Cierra los ojos dejando que el viento que entra por la ventana acariciara su cabellera.

-Señor-. Una voz que es muy conocida para él, lo saco de aquel trance en el que se había sumergido, sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo a reconocer aquella hermosa voz.

-¡ESTHER!-. Grita alegremente y salta desde el balcón para caer frente a la chica que tanto ama.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le pregunta con alegría rogando de que eso no fuera un sueño.

-Solo vengo a visitarte-. Le sonríe tiernamente.-Hace mucho tiempo desde que te vi-. Le sonríe y se da cuenta que Ion se ha vuelto un joven realmente a puesto.-…- Se queda sin palabras.

Ion sonríe de forma placentera a ver a Esther así.-Veo que quedaste impresionada-. Sonriéndole.-Decidí dejar de tener la aparecía de un niño para poder impresionar a la mujer que amo, por si llegara a regresar-.

-Oh-. Dice Esther recuperándose de aquel estado.-Así, que te has enamorado-.

-Sí-. Se sonroja.-Así es-.

-¿Me podrías decir quienes?-. Le pregunta mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Esther-. Le susurra suavemente Ion.-Tu lo sabes mas bien que nadie de quien se trata-. Le toma entre sus brazos y dado un gran brinco, cae en el balcón de su habitación.

-¿Así?-. Pregunta la joven sin entender.

-Esther-. Ion toma las manos de su amada.-Siempre eh tratado de decírtelo pero… suavemente.-Yo te amo-.

Aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendía a Esther, no se esperaba una respuesta así, sus ojos se había abierto completamente para después fijarlos en el conde Mephis, siente como el rojo se adueña de sus mejillas y sacude suavemente su cabeza para así, seguir viendo a Ion.

El joven sonríe y abraza suavemente a Esther, cierra los ojos y se acerca a ella a hasta que sus labios tocaron los de la chica, Esther tenia la mente en blanco pero al sentir que Ion comenzó a besarla, cierra los ojos y de corresponde aquel beso, suavemente el conde la rodea entre sus brazos para así conducirla a la cama, donde Esther se deja caer e Ion se recuesta sobre ella sin dejar de besarla poco después la pasión, inunda la cama donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban, suavemente Ion comenzó a deslizar sus manos entre la ropa de Esther mientras él besaba los rosados labios de la chica, poco después comenzó a bajar rumbo al cuello donde comenzó a lamérselo, la joven por su parte acariciaba los dorados cabellos del conde de Memphis, quien seguía lamiéndole el cuello, poco después sus manos llegan a las citas que sostenía el vestido de Esther y comenzó a desatarlas una vez hecho esto, el vestido de la chica cae suavemente al piso dejándola expuesta solo con su ropa intima, suavemente Ion paso a besarle los hombres mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Esther, la chica al sentir aquello suspira suavemente, sus manos le aflojar la camisa al conde de Memphis, el joven sonríe a ver lo que hacia Esther, suavemente la recuesta sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla, una a una las prendas que vestían fueron cayendo al piso, hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, suavemente Ion baja a besarle los senos a Esther, quien cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por aquella sensación, el conde de Memphis suavemente separa las piernas de Esther acomodándose entre ellas para así comenzar a penetrarla, ante esa sensación Esther aprieta sus dientes, tratando de relajarse.

-Es...ther-. Le llama suavemente.-Solo…relájate, hago lo posible para que no te duela-. Susurra y besa los labios de la chica.

-No…te…preocupes-. Responde suavemente Esther al respirar suavemente y cierra los ojos.-Solo…tengo…que acostumbrarme-. Sonríe.

Ion de regresa la misma sonrisa a Esther y se queda un rato quieto, hasta que ella le diga cuando seguir, quería asegurarse de que su amada se acostumbrara a él, cuando siente las piernas de Esther rodeándolo por la cintura, suspira levemente y entrecierra los ojos para comenzar a moverse contra ella, Esther le acaricia con una mano el cabello mientras que con la mano que tiene libre le acariciaba de forma sutil la espalda, Ion pone sus rostro entre los senos de Esther comenzando a besárselos y a lamérselos para así pasar a uno de los pezones de la joven, emvociendolo entre sus labios, pensando a lamérselo, lo sujeto suavemente con los dientes teniendo cuidando de no herirla, Esther al sentir eso, dejo salir un profundo gemido y adjunto sus piernas en la cintura de Ion, quien a su vez cambia de pezón para hacer lo mismo, dejándolo rojo y lleno de saliva como había hecho con el otro, suavemente Ion retira las piernas de Esther de su cintura y las apoya contra sus hombros para poder penetrarla a libertad, el cuarto se había llenado de gemidos y suspiros de parte de ambos, la escena ardiente que se dividía en la cama era la única que rompía aquel silencio, poco después la espalde de Ion se arquee completamente eyaculando fuertemente en Esther, quien al sentir eso hunde suavemente sus uñas en la espalda del conde de Memphis, suavemente Ion cae enzima de ella, mientras ambos respiraban agitados, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Te…gusto?-. Pregunta Ion viendo a Esther, ambos estaba bañándoos en sudor.

-Si-. Responde la chica.-Fue lo mejor-. Sonríe.

-Me alegra-. Dice al acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Esther.-Te amo-. Susurra.

-También te amo-. Le responde y besa los labios para así separarse.-Siempre estaré a tu lado-.

-Yo siempre te voy a proteger-. Responde Ion con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras en sus ojos rojizos se reflejaba Esther, para así cambien de poción dejándola a ella enzima, sin perder la unión intima de ambos.

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco-. Dice Esther con una sonrisa.

Ion le sonríe y la abraza para así quedarse dormidos, entre sueños ambos se hace una promesa de amor que quedara gravada en sus mentes para la eternidad.

"Siempre estaremos juntos ya que este es…**Nuestro destino**"

Fin


End file.
